Buzzypaw
'Buzzypaw '''is a small, sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes and yellow tabby stripes, like a bee. Description Appearance A black she-cat with yellow eyes and yellow tabby stripes. Personality Buzzypaw is shy around strangers, but when she warms up to people she is crazy and more confident. She is fiercely loyal, but is disloyal to someone who is disloyal to her. Skills Buzzypaw's hunting skills are fairly average, but wthh a sharper sense of smell than other cats. Climbing comes easy to her, and she is fairly good at sensing incoming dangers. Her combat skills are above average, thanks to her brother who is now a loner. Life History Buzzykit was born in late leaf-fall along with her siblings Crazykit and Jaykit. Jaykit died three moons later due to an unknown cause. A few moons after becoming an apprentice, her brother Crazypaw left to become a loner in the dead of night, and his status or whereabouts are unknown. Buzzypaw tries her best to support her parents, Leafshade and Crowleg, while keeping up with clan life. Roleplay Buzzypaw is first mentioned in the FlameClan camp by Wolfpaw, who then greets her. Buzzypaw then asks if they'll be training together that day. Wolfpaw explains her and her mother's injuries before asking Buzzypaw about her former mentor, Wrenflight. Buzzypaw shakes her head, saying that Silverstorm, Wolfpaw's mother, is going to be her mentor. From outisde the apprentices' den, Silverstorm spots Buzzypaw and Wolfpaw. She steps inside, sighing, saying that Buzzypaw needs 'some real training'. Buzzypaw then remembers her brother, Crazypaw, mentioning that he was 'the best fighter in the clan'. She wonders if he is still alive and his whereabouts, before following Silverstorm out of camp. Soon the two cats reach a hollow, and Silverstorm instructs her to strike. Using a move her brother had taught her, Buzzypaw scratches Silverstorm's chest with unsheathed claws, then darts out of reach before Silverstorm reacts. She winces and lashes her tail, implying that she was taught well, and that it was the best fighting she's ever seen. Buzzypaw thanks her for her praise, saying that her brother, Crazypaw, taught her. She then wonders where he learnt those moves, as his mentor and father, Crowleg, didn't know how to do that. Silverstorm thenn changes the subject, beckoning Buzzypaw to meet a friend of hers. Buzzypaw asks if it's Stormwillow, to which Silverstorm sighs and says yes. She then talks about the clan's hatred of Stormwillow. She describes herself as Stormwillow's friend, and one of the only cats who treats her respectfully. Silverstorm asks Buzzypaw to promise not to get mad at her or believe the lies about her. When Buzzypaw asks about the lies, Silverstorm explains Stormwillow's history. Upon hearing the part where a hunger-crazed Stormwillow attacks Silverstorm, Buzzypaw growls in anger, saying that 'anyone who attacks you, they're going to pay!', already breaking the promise. After noticing the hurt in her mentor's eyes, Buzzypaw squeaks out an excuse to run off, which she soon does. Buzzypaw is then seen stalking a vole. She hears her name being called by her mentor, then runs back to her. Silverstormm confronts her, saying that she isn't mad at her. The two cats then visitt Stormwillow and her kits. Buzzypaw and Silverstorm walk into the FlameClan nursery, and Buzzypaw admires Stormwillow's kits, saying that it's impossible to hate a cat with such beautiful kits. She then asks for their names, which Stormwillow happily gives. Buzzypaw disappears from the RP for a while, and is not seen evacuating the camp with the other cats. Buzzypaw is then seen at the waterfall, hurtling out of some bushes. Esquire spots her, and introduces himself. Buzzypaw then sees her dead parents, realising that her whole family has left the clan. She starts sobbing, and Esquire calms her. She then decides to become a loner and find her brother, and Esquire offers to travel with her. Buzzypaw nods, and the two cats set off together. Buzzypaw is then seen in the loners and rogues roleplayy, walking away from the waterfall with Esquire. He constantly asks if she's okay, to which she replies to by nodding. Soon, she catches her brother, Cameron's, scent and crashes into him. The two siblings re-unite, and Buzzypaw tells her brother about the deaths of Leafshade and Crowleg. Cameron bows his head and turns to Esquire, saying that he can look after her from now on. Esquire walks away, leaving Buzzypaw and Cameron alone. The two walk off together. Quotes ''Coming Soon Family Mother: Leafshade - Light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes. Father: Crowleg - Black tom with blue eyes. Brothers: Jaykit - Dark brown tom with blue eyes, Crazypaw - Handsome brown tom with dark honey-coloured eyes. Relationships Friends Wolfpaw Silverstorm Images Charart Category:Loner Category:She-cat Category:Cats Owned by Buzzy Category:Living Category:Former FlameClan Cat Category:Former Clan Cat Category:Characters